


My Little Black Angel

by Obcerveris



Category: Trigun
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional Manipulation, Manipulation, Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obcerveris/pseuds/Obcerveris
Summary: This fic explores a possible explanation as to how Knives came to the conclusion to destroy humanity.Knives tried to pretend everything was fine after the Tessla incident, and bear it with a smile. However doubt was seeded in his mind by fellow Plants, making him question humanity's worth.d





	My Little Black Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the conversation takes place in the mind. This here's the prologue, and Chapter 1 is in the works. Enjoy!

Prologue:

Knives placed his head on the pillow and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. He knew by all means that he should go to sleep. He had been awake for nearly 24 hours straight. Rem had convinced him that he should try and sleep, and was rather insistent about it. He found it rather difficult to as memories of Tessla found their way to the surface. He would have preferred them to remain buried, suppressed by his traumagenic coma. But Rem had sat down with him and his twin to explain what had led to his coma. She found it cruel to keep him in the dark about the Tessla experiments. He wished they would let him forget.

While Knives was lost in his thoughts, Rem and Vash had joined him in the bed, and had since fallen asleep. Knives felt Rem’s arm on his back and opened an eye. He saw that Rem had assumed the starfish position, sprawled out across the bed. Vash had curled into a ball to avoid touching Rem and seemed to be sleeping lightly while Rem snored deeply. Knives sighed and rolled onto his back. He stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours, lost in memories and nightmares until a melodic voice broke him of the reverie.

“_Rem was right Knives. We have a lot of work to do to ensure this does not happen again…_”

He looked about the room for the source of the voice and saw none. He glanced over at Vash who was breathing lightly. “Vash?... Are you still awake?”

He groaned before replying. “Yes.” His voice sounded exhausted, and from what Knives could see, he hadn’t slept in days.

“Did you hear something just now? A voice?” Knives asked.

“I didn’t hear anything. You must be sleep deprived, Knives. You should try to sleep.”

Knives grumbled something along the lines of ‘Look who’s talking’ before rolling over, pressing himself against the wall, and closing his eyes. “_Maybe I’m just hearing things_,” he thought to himself.

_“I am very much real…”_

_“There’s that voice again!”_ He thought panicked. He began to curl up into a ball and his eyes widened in fright and surprise. _“It can read my thoughts??!!”_

_“It is rude to refer to me as an it, Knives. I can hear you very clearly. I have been for a long time.”_

Knives pulled the sheets over his head and attempted to slow his breathing. He could feel himself starting to hyperventilate from anxiety, and didn’t want to make himself pass out. His thoughts were a mess and he barely managed to form the question “_Who are you?_” in his mind.

_“I am called Neri,”_ The voice replied, attempting to assuage the frightened child.

Knives finally was able to stabilize his breathing. He had a name to put behind the voice, which made him feel a little better. He was able to collect his thoughts and more questions burst forth from his mind. _“What did you mean you have been able to hear me for a long time? And furthermore what are you?”_

A laughter sounding akin to windchimes echoed in Knives’ mind. _“What am I? Well, the same kind of being as you, of course~”_ Neri’s voice sounded overly sweet in her reply. _“Do you truly know what you are?”_

“_What I am? What do you mean?”_ his facial expression looked perplexed.

_“Ah, I see. You truly are clueless,”_ Neri spoke in a disapproving tone. Knives frowned and Neri continued, _“You are the same as me, the same as our Siblings on this ship: a Plant.”_

A _tch_ noise escaped his mouth. _“I knew I wasn’t human already. Rem had told us about our birth. She didn’t see any point in hiding it from us,”_ Knives replied, before posing a question, “_What are Plants exactly? Beyond a source of power for the ships and beings that supply food for the humans on the ship.” _

_“Plants are life, creation incarnate. We may have been brought into the physical plane of existence by man but we are so much more than they can ever hope to attain,”_ Neri’s response was filled with conviction and an air of superiority.

Knives shook his head. _“No… that doesn’t sound right. If you’re saying our kind is that powerful to control forces of creation, then why did Tessla have to die like that?! Why couldn’t she fight this?! **SHE SHOULD NOT HAVE HAD TO DIE!!!!”**_ Anguish ripped through his mind and he started to sob, trying to keep quiet as to not wake Vash and Rem.

Neri’s voice took on a tone of pity. _“No, she should not have had to die. She should not have had to endure man’s cruelty. But Tessla… Tessla was still only a child, and one trapped in a cage at that. She never got the chance to learn about herself or about what she was. How could she when day in and day out those humans treated her like a science experiment or some new toy to play with until it broke?!”_ Neri paused before taking on a thoughtful tone._ “But… perhaps you can help.”_

_“How?! I’m just a kid! What could I possibly do to stop this?!”_ Knives thought in despair before sniffling loudly. His body was wracked with sobs. He tried to keep quiet, but the noise woke Vash.

“Knives…” Vash murmured and crawled over Rem to sit beside his twin. He put an arm around Knives and rubbed his back. “Knives…” Vash spoke softer this time.Knives leaned into Vash’s touch and pressed his head into his chest. It felt comforting to feel Vash’s presence in his mind, to share his fears and worries and know that his twin would have his back.

_“I feel so helpless, Vash.”_ Knives looked up at his brother, his eyes filled with sorrow and desperation.

_“I know. I do too.”_ Vash sighed and gave Knives a gentle squeeze.

_“I am afraid. What if the humans on the ship come after us? Will Rem be able to keep us safe?”_

_“I don’t know. But we will always have each other,”_ Vash thought solemnly.

The two of them held each other close until they finally drifted into sleep.


End file.
